


Queen x reader

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Gwilym Lee - Fandom, Joe Mazzello - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Summary: A collection of Queen members x reader works...
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader, Brian May/You, Gwilym Lee/You, Joe Mazzello/Reader, John Deacon - Relationship, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Roger Taylor x reader

When your best-mate (Freddie) asked you to do make-up and wardrobe for his band six months ago, you never expected you'd be sat in the emergency room with them, hours before a sold out show.

"This sucks!" Roger fumed, lighting yet another cigarette as he wore a hole into the floor walking back and forth.

You rolled your eyes at him from where you sat next to John who had his head on your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair. "Calm down, Roger." you pleaded with him.

He spun round throwing his hands in the air, hissing slightly from the pain in his wrist. "It's alright for you, love. You're NOT bloody hurt!" he hissed.

You sighed shaking your head at him. "No, I'm not, but Deaky and Brian are and you being a stress head, isn't going to help."

The boys had been in the middle of a photo shoot whilst the roadies were setting the stage when the thing collapsed on them. Brian had dislocated his shoulder from the fall, luckily at the time he was sat down when the stage collapsed. John was the poor soul who had taken more of a beating from the fall; broken foot, sprained wrist and a black eye from where Roger had managed to 'punch' him as he fell, resulting in Roger spraining his wrist. Fortunately for Freddie, he just received a couple of scrapes and bruises.

"Yeah... well... you, doing that to Deaky, isn't helping!" Roger barked back at you.

"Actually-" John began as he slowly pushed himself up from where he was laying so he was sitting up next to you. "It's rather nice. Relaxing. Maybe you should let Y/N do it to your, grumpy arse." John teased making you laugh at Roger.

"Shut up!" Roger rolled his eyes as he began to walk away in yet another strop.

As much as you wanted to go after Roger and check on him, you decided not to. It wasn't anything new Roger having a tantrum, he had one most days so it was no surprise to you all when you heard something bin-like being booted down the hallway.

Some time later Roger finally came back to where you and the boys were still waiting, minus John who'd been taken to have a cast put on his broken foot. You were still sat where you'd been before but this time with your legs stretched out in front of you resting on another chair and Brian was laid on his good side with his head resting on your lap as you played with his curls. Freddie was sat next to you and the three of you were talking about random things as you waited.

"Here you go." Roger held out a plastic cup in front of him, looking down to the floor as he did.

You reached out and took it from him, peering into the cup to see it was a coffee. You thanked him as you moved it away from Brian's head. "What's this for you?" you asked glancing back up to him.

He shrugged, picking your feet up so he could sit down and gently placed your feet on his knees. "Thought, you might, want a drink-"

"Thanks for thinking about us." Brian quipped.

You giggle glancing down to the guitarist, shushing him as you gently brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, thank you." you smiled at him, blushing a little as the two of you made eye contact.

He nodded. "And, m'sorry."

Your brow creased. "For what?" you asked.

"Does it matter? Roger never says sorry. Take it, darlin'." Freddie nudge you making Roger scoff as you and Brian laughed at him.

"For, loosing my temper. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and, for that, I'm sorry, love." Roger offered you a small smile, making you blush again.

"Well... thank you... I just, wish there was something I could do for you all. You were right, Roger, this sucks!" you huffed.

Roger wore a smug grin as he sat back n his chair more. "Told ya!"

"Why would you agree with him!" Brian groaned as he struggled to push himself up. "We'll never hear the end of it."

Roger told him to shut up before smiling at you. "You being here is enough, love." Roger winked at you with a teasing grin making you blush even more.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Brian scoffed making you laugh again.

"Rog is right, darlin'." Freddie leaned his head on your shoulder. "And, I just know you're smart little brain is coming up with a solution to solve this mess." he grinned at you.

"What do you mean, Fred?" Brian inquired as he leaned round you to look at him.

Freddie slipped his arm around your shoulders, hugging you into his side. "C'mon, you both know as well as I do, Y/N, is our little problem solver." he winked at you making you blush.

"Problem solver? ~Fred, none of us can fucking perform. No offence, love, but how the fuck is she going to fix us in time to perform to a sold out show?" Roger argued.

Brian nodded letting out a defeated sigh. "Hate to say it, but Roger is right. There's no way we can do it."

You nodded as you began chewing on your bottom lip. The four of you sat in silence, thinking about the show the boys wouldn't be able to do. "Now I understand why actors always have understudies." you let out small chuckle.

"Well, we're not actors, love... Besides, even if we had someone who looked like us, they wouldn't sound like us, would they?" Roger said as he tapped his fingers against your shoes in a random beat.

"OH! I AM A GENIUS!" you suddenly shot up from where you sat startling the boys. "I need to make a phone call!" you announced running off down the hall towards the reception.

"WHY? What are you doing?" Roger asked watching you.

"Trust me!"

\-----

"This won't, work." Paul sighed from where he was leaning against the wall behind you.

"Will you piss off!" Brian told Paul off over his shoulder. Why he had to be there he didn't know but he wished he'd keep his nose out.

You shushed him along with Brian, barley paying him any attention. You were busy adding the finishing touches to 'Brian's' make up. "It's so weird, seeing you like this." you giggled, shaking your head at Gwilym's cheeky grin. "Right, you're done, Gwilym." you stepped back, glancing over to the actual Brian for his verdict. "Bri?"

He creased his brow slightly as he moved from where he'd been sat beside John and 'fake John' (Joe) on the small sofa in the dressing room. "Wow. Brilliant. Yeah." he nodded. "Should do the trick."

"Great. Ben?" you smiled over to the blonde who had just finished getting dress.

"Think you'll find, it's Roger, love." he winked at you as he sat down in the chair, making you blush and look away.

"Christ." Gwilym groaned, rolling his eyes as he sat down in a chair next to Joe.

Whilst you worked on Ben's make up, Brian and John spoke to the boys about how they should act, something Roger should be doing instead of stomping about in a mood. He was adamant Ben didn't look like him and that 'your idea won't work'. He didn't actually mean it; Brian, John and even Freddie were impressed with how much 'the band' looked and actually sounded like them. Also, when Paul agreed with Roger, calling you stupid for even suggesting such an idea, Roger screamed at him to shut up and 'fucking leave her alone'.

"He looks nothing like me!" Roger sulked as he followed Freddie into the dressing room.

John, along with Joe and Brian rolled their eyes at Roger's moaning.

"Are you kidding?" Brian objected. "He's the spitting image of you, Rog."

You nodded grinning as you stepped back from Ben and admired him. "I think he looks good as you, Roger."

Ben smirked as he stood up from the chair so he was in front of you and turned to look in the mirror. "Good enough to stink your tongue down my throat... again?" he winked at your reflection, not missing the way you looked down to your feet blushing.

"Shut up!" you nudged him with your elbow and giggled, shaking your head at his stupid joke.

"Hey, you were the one who practically had my pants off before I spoke." he laughed, poking your nose as you blushed even more, thinking back to when you guys first met each other.

Joe smacked Gwil's arm excitedly. "Told you, they'd fuck!"

"You shagged HIM?" Roger shouted making you jump a little.

"Well, well... And here's me thinking the two of you liked each other." Freddie announced as he patted Roger's shoulder, embarrassing you in front of everyone more than you already were.

"Shut it, Fred!" "It wasn't like-"

"You, don't have- whatever. He looks nothing like me!" he stormed off out the room before he finished what he was saying.

Your shoulders sagged as you let out a frustrated groan. Why was he such a hot head all the time?

You met the boys; Ben, Gwilym, Joe and Rami (who'd walked in a few minutes ago), at a work's costume party last year. After mistakenly making out with Ben thinking it was Roger since he and the other three had dressed up as Queen, you befriended them. The four of them were actors for a living so you knew they'd be able to pull this stunt off.

Freddie spun round, clapping his hands excitedly after examining each of the boys that would be playing the band. "I love it!"

\---------------

"Nice of you to join us." John smirked at Roger as he sauntered towards where the two of you stood. You shook your head laughing, telling him to stop teasing Roger. He just rolled his eyes before hobbling over to the chair that had be put back stage for him.

You gave Roger a nervous smile as you looked up at him. "'Bout earlier-"

"Don't." Roger shook his head looking down to feet. "I, shouldn't, have gone off on you like I did. You can, shag whoever, you, want."

"We didn't shag, Roger." you sighed.

Roger frowned as he lifted his head. "But, he said you-"

"Ah, well, yes, I did take his pants off..." you admitted. You let out a frustrated groan, turning away from him so he couldn't see your bright red face. "It's so embarrassing!"

Roger was silent as he stood behind you, thinking about what you were saying in riddles. "Wait-" he began grinning as he looked out to where Ben sat behind his drums looking, well, like Roger. "Did... did you think, it was me... when you were kissing him?"


	2. Brian May x Roger Talor's!GF reader - SMUT

Brian knew he shouldn't be looking. It was immoral. Wrong. Disgusting, even. God, he hated himself for it but he couldn't help himself. You were practically on display for him. Your legs almost spread open wide, your pantie-less cunt on show, as you sat in Roger's lap, your boyfriend's lap, whilst the two of you made out. Neither of you paying attention to any of the other party guests that were dancing around you. Your left hand tangled in Roger's blonde's locks and your right laid under his open shirt over his chest. Roger's hand laid on your thigh, moving up to cup your arse cheek as his other hand laid on your waist.

Brian ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he tried discreetly adjusting his tight pants. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him like this. Although he shouldn't be, he was rather enjoying the show you were putting on for him, even though it wasn't really for him. He watched the way your lips moved across Roger's jaw, your tongue poking out every few seconds to lick at the flesh of Roger's throat.

"Fuuuuuck," Roger let out a deep pleasured sigh as his head fell back, his eyes closing as you continued to nip and suck at his skin. "Come 'er." Roger grabbed a hold of your head and moved your mouth back to his, kissing you passionately.

After a few more minutes Roger began to lay soft kisses across your jaw like you had done to him before. He moved down your neck until he came to the spot just below your ear, sucking until he was sure a mark was being formed. You bit back a moan as you looked up and stared into Brian's eyes.

He tried to look away from you but he couldn't. He was caught in a trap, a trap that he was enjoying far too much.

"Why don't you go get us a drink, baby girl?" Roger whispered, his breath hot against your ear. "Bri, too, yeah?" he smirked, turning his head so he was also staring at Brian with a smug look.

You nodded grinning. "Okay, Rog." You gave him a quick peck before getting up and wandering off to retrieve drinks for the three of you.

Roger's gaze stayed on you until the moment he could no longer see you in the crowd before they snapped to where Brian was sat, trying discreetly to cover his growing bulge. "You okay, mate?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Brian quickly bobbed his head. "Fine." He croaked. His throat suddenly dry.

"You sure? You've said nothing for a while. Enjoying your party?" Roger smirked.

Brian nodded with hum, looking away from his best mate. He couldn't risk being found out. He was already embarrassed.

Roger watched him for a moment, his eyes briefly falling to brian's crotch. Was he weird for being turned on at the thought of Brian being hard because of you? "What am I saying? You must be with a hard-on like that." Roger pointed at him with a smirk.

Brian stared at Roger with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. He desperately wanted to say something, to get himself out of this awkward situation that he so desperately didn't want to be in. Did Roger know the reason? Maybe he could just laugh it off and run off into the crowd to hide, it was his birthday party after all.

"Don't look so worried mate. I'm usually enjoying myself too when I've got one." Roger winked at Brian cockily as he crossed his leg over his knee before looking up, grinning as you approached them. "If I was you, mate, I'd sit here," Roger smirked, patting the spot next to him.

Brian gulped shaking his head. "Why-Why would you?"

Roger let out a small sigh as he reached up and took the bottle of champagne from you, taking your hand and helping you sit on his lap again. "Because Bri, you won't be able to open your birthday present from over there, will he, baby girl?" he asked as he took a sip straight from the opened bottle of champagne, looking straight at Brian with a smug look as he did.

You shook your head, smirking as you took the bottle of champagne from Roger when he offered it to you. You maintained eye contact with Brian the whole time, even when a drop of liquid fell from your bottom lip. You ran your tongue across as you reached out to Brian, offering him the bottle. Roger's grip on your waist tightened, so you didn't fall, watching as you teased his best mate with a smug look on his face.

"Brian?"

Your voice was like a magnet, drawing him closer to you. "What-What's my present?" Brian asked as he wrapped his long slender fingers around the neck of the bottle, just below where yours were, expecting you to let go but you didn't.

"Come here and find out." You giggled, pulling back slightly so Brian followed, and he did. "See, that's better, isn't it?" You smiled at him, letting your fingers run across the top of his as you sat back into Roger.

He smirked to himself as he watched you burn holes into Brian as he took a long drink from the bottle. "I think you will enjoy your birthday present, Bri."

"Oh, yeah?" Brian nodded. "And, why's that, Rog?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well, that's," Roger began as he reached out and took the bottle from Brian. "Because I always enjoy it." Roger grinned as he reached his arm out over the back of the sofa behind Brian's head.

Brian frowned, shaking his head in confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about, Roger?"

"Oh, for fuck-"

"Shh." You pressed a soft kiss to Roger's lips shutting him up.

Roger closed his eyes as he lifted his hand to the back of your head, moaning softly as you gently run your fingers through his hair. He let out a satisfied hum as you pulled back from him and turned to look at Brian. "Still don't get it, do you?" He asked Brian who was staring at the pair of you.

Brian shook his head gulping as he stared at you with wide eyes.

You let out a soft giggle as you moved from Roger's lap and slowly straddled Brian's. You bit back your giggle as you watched Brian. He nervously lifted his hands away from your bare thighs but you quickly put them where your dress had slid up, almost completely exposing you to him.

"Can I kiss him, daddy?" You asked Roger, your eyes locked with Brian's beautiful hazel ones as you slowly moved his hands to rest on your hips.

Roger nodded as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled his pack of cigarettes out. "You might as well start somewhere."

"Start- What's going-"

"Shh," You placed your index finger over Brian's lips to stop him talking. You leaned in a little closer to him with a smile until your lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "Just enjoy it, Brian." You whispered, nipping lightly at his ear lobe.

Brian let out a whimper. "But-"

"It's alright, Bri. It's your birthday." Roger chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder. "Just enjoy it." Roger smiled as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth, watching how you were teasing Brian with light kisses down his neck and along his jawline. "Let her make you feel good, Bri. Enjoy her touch." He whispered as he gently brushed your hair back from your face.

"But, she's your, girlfriend, Rog." Brian dropped his head back with a deep sigh.

Roger chuckled, lighting his cigarette at the same time. "I know, you've been watching. Sneaking glances at her... Wishing you could touch, her... Kiss her... Feel her tight, little pussy-"

"WHAT?"

"Shh," You giggled pressing your fingers to his lips again. "It's okay, Bri. This is your birthday present..." You kissed his left cheek, your hands sliding up the inside of his open shirt. You could feel Brian's fast-beating heartbeat. "To feel me..." Then you kissed his right cheek, moving your hands over his shoulders and up the back of his neck, your fingers tangling into his brown curls at the base of his neck. "Feel me, wrapped around your fingers... your cock," You kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, then the other corner. "Please." You begged, your voice needy and full of want.

Hearing you like that, begging for him, fuck it had him. He never realized how much he wanted you, until now. "Fuck-"

Brian's mouth crashed against yours hungrily, catching your breath in your throat as he reached up and cupped the back of your head. You let out a soft moan as you felt Brian's hand pull you closer by your hips, his tongue slipping in slowly to deepen the kiss. Your hips began turning on their own accord and you ground your bare core on the bulge in Brian's pants. The delicious friction against your sensitive clit was driving you insane, pulling another moan from you that had you gasping for air.

"Fuck!" You panted with a tired smile.

You rested your forehead against Brian's as you gently ran your nails up and down his chest. For a moment, you forgot you were Roger's girlfriend and that he was sat right next to you.

He chuckled sitting up. "Shit, that was hot." Roger grinned as he began to rummage through his jacket pocket, pulling out a key. "Here," He handed the key to Brian with a grin. "There's a room upstairs. Happy Birthday, Brian." He sent his best mate a wink before turning his attention back to you. "Please, remember what we said, love, yeah?"

You nodded biting your lip. "Yes, daddy." You smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing a hard, loving kiss to Roger's lips. He reached up with his free hand and held the back of your head, deepening the kiss by adding his tongue to the mix before he pulled away with a grin on his face. "Promise, you'll behave?"

He ran his index finger over his chest where his heart laid, grinning as he stood up. "Cross my heart." He sent the pair of you one more wink before he stood up and wandered off into the crowd (you'd forgotten about) to get up to God knows what with whom.

You turned your attention back to Brian, still sitting in his lap, blushing slightly as he looked up at you. "Are you okay, Bri?" you asked, slowly sliding off his lap and sitting next to him.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, fine. I'm just-" He shook his head looking down to the key sat in his hand. "Is this real?"

You let out a small giggle as you nodded.

You knew that what was about to happen sounded insane but it was real. You and Roger had been together for years, through thick and thin, you stayed together. You knew what Roger was like, always flirting with a beautiful young woman, not being able to keep his hands to himself. You were fine with that, you also enjoyed flirting with handsome men (and the odd woman) yourself, that's just who you were. But you and Roger loved each other. You always went back to each other, the love between you would have grown even stronger. Roger might snog an eager fan now and then, but he'd be telling you right after about how much he would have enjoyed seeing you snogging her. If he wanted to shag someone else, he made sure you were taken care of first with your hook-up. Neither of you spends a full night with whoever was lucky enough for you to choose, always going back to your shared bed to be in the arms of each other, declaring your love for each other, over and over. After, the two of you would spend hours in your bed, making love and worshipping each other.

"If you want it to be, Brian, then yes it is." You smiled as you reached up and brushed some his curls back before cupping his face. "Do you want it to be real, Brian?"

He let out a deep chuckle, nodding as he drops his head. "Are you kidding? My cock is so hard I think I might burst out of these fucking trousers." The two of you burst out laughing together as if you weren't just talking about your boyfriend's best mate wanting to fuck you. "C'mon, before Roger decides he regrets letting me have this." He winked teasingly before he stood up and pulled you with him.

-time skip-

The whole journey up to the room Brian kept at least one hand on your waist, holding you close to him. Now and then he would dip his head and press a kiss to your bare shoulder or your neck. Sometimes he would let his teeth scrape your skin, making you squeal and giggle as you turned your face to hide it in his chest, causing Brian to grin and laugh.

This was happening.

He used his body to cage you against the door as he opened it, gently pushing you forward using his hips, his obvious hard-on pressing against you and making you moan. You almost fell into the room when he got it open but Brian was quick to wrap his arms around you, shutting the door behind you with his foot.

Your breath caught in your throat as Brian held you against him with his left arm, his hand slowly slid down your thigh and under the hem of your dress. He pressed his face into the side of your face as his calloused fingertips brushed your lips. "Fu-" He began to moan as he moved his fingers slowly around your outer lips, purposely missing where you were desperate for him to touch.

"Please, Bri, do something." You whined whilst turning your face to the side, catching Brian's lips in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

Brian brushed his fingertips over your clit after what was far too long of a wait for your liking, causing you to arch your back against his chest and moan loudly. "Hmm, baby, you're so wet," he chuckled. "Can't wait to taste you, Princess." He whispered as he spun you around to face him, taking a hold of your face in both hands before crashing his lips against yours once more.

You moaned into Brian's mouth as he moved you backward until the two of you fell on top of the bed. "Bri," You wanted to speak but you were enjoying the kissing far too much to even think about what it was you were going to say. God, how you wished you'd asked Roger sooner.

Brian moved on to kissing down your neck so he could hear those beautiful noises you were making. His cock was painfully hard as he rolled his hips against your thigh. He let out a noise that was a mixture of a moan and whine as he felt your hands slide into his curls and pull his face from where it was in between your breasts.

"Bri, wait," You let out a breathy giggle as you looked at him. "We need to go over some ground rules first, okay?"

Brian sat up on the edge of the bed nodded as he exhaled deeply. "Sorry, love, I just got carried away." He answered with a nervous chuckle as he helped you sit up.

You smiled, more to yourself since Brian couldn't see you in the darkroom. "It's fine, Bri, honestly." You stood up and walked over to where the light switches were, flicking the right ones on so there was a soft glow filling the room instead of it being black. "I'll be quick." You sent him a wink over your shoulder, grinning when you saw him blush a little more.

You walked over to the dresser and placed your purse down beside the Polaroid camera Roger had left behind, rolling your eyes at the thought. Brian watched you intently as you kicked your heels off and turned back to face him.

You held your index finger up in the air. "Rule one, I 'll call you whatever you want, except Daddy. Roger is my Daddy."

Brian nodded. "No problem. You don't need to call me anything, love, Brian is fine." He offered you a nervous smile.

You rolled yours with a little sigh. "Brian, please, I know you have a 'Sir' kink." You smirked knowingly at him as you caught his eyes widen a little.

"Damn it, Roger." He cursed his best mate for being so open with you. He shook his head. "Honestly, Y/N, you don't-"

"I want to... Sir." You answered then began sucking on your bottom as you batted your eyelashes innocently.

Fuck, he was done. Brian cleared his throat. "O-kay. Hm, rul-rule two?"

"Condoms are a must."

"Condoms? Like, more than one time?" Brian looked at you astonished, letting out a little chuckle nodding. "Condoms. Anymore?"

"We use the colour system. Green is good, red is bad and we can stop whenever we want, okay?" Brian nodded quickly. "Four, you're not allowed to hurt me. Roger will not be a happy bunny if he finds any marks on me other than teeth, nails or love bites, okay?"

Teeth, nails or love bites? "Fuck... Hmm, yes."

"Good." You smiled to yourself as you turned around and picked the camera up.

Brian wasn't sure what was about to happen but he was excited. He was also a little worried. He didn't want to get backlash off anyone, especially you or Roger. But from the lust blown look in your eyes as you slowly approached him, told him he didn't need to worry so much.

"What's, the camera for, love?" He found himself asking, not that he really needed to.

Your eyes fell to the device in your hands causing you to let out a small laugh. "One of Roger's requests if we go through with this. We have to document as much of it as we can."

Brian raised his eyebrow. "Seems like a lot of mess. Why didn't he just come up here if he wanted to watch?"

You shook your head as you sat next to him. "Would you have enjoyed your best mate watching you whilst you were naked and having sex with his girlfriend?" Brian scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "Exactly," You smiled, handing him the camera. "It's not the watching, Roger likes, it's the knowing."

"What? That his girlfriend is being fucked by some other guy instead of him?" He asked confused. You nodded at him. "And here's me thinking Roger was obsessed with sticking his dick in anything that moved." He chuckled.

"Oh, he is," You smiled. "That's what he's doing right now. I think he said there was a fit blonde with big tits he'd seen with no knickers on."

Brian stared at you with his mouth wide open. He wasn't sure what he was more surprised by, what you had said or that you were perfectly okay with it.

You began laughing at Brian's shocked expression, shaking your head as you laid your hand on his knee. "Relax, Bri. This isn't the first time we've done this." You said smiling up at him as you slowly move your hand up to his thigh.

Brian gulped, bobbing his slowly. "So, why now?" He didn't need to clarify what he meant, you knew.

You bit your bottom lip as you thought back and began to lean in closer to him. "Remember the gig last month where you picked that girl up and took her back to your hotel room?" It took a couple of minutes for him to remember what you were exactly on about but he nodded, blushing slightly as he thought back to that night. He didn't think anyone had spotted that, but you had. It was hard not to since yours and Roger's room was right next to Brian's. "Well, I heard you, Brian. I stayed up all night... finger fucking myself to the sounds you were making... And you know what happened when I came?"

He shook his head gulping, his cock twitching at your words. "No, what happened?" How did his voice sound so confident?

You bit your lip as you sat back from him, wanting to see his face when you said this. "I squirted," Brian moaned loudly as he closed his eyes, picturing the scenario. "Roger wasn't happy at all. It took him months to get me to do that, only took hearing you fucking some other bird in the next room-"

Brian crashed his lips against yours, moaning into your mouth as his mind played your words over and over. God, he wanted to make you squirt all over his fingers, his fucking tongue, his cock. "Fuck! I can't wait anymore."

You giggled against his lips before pressing another kiss to them. "Good, me neither." You whispered.

You went to grab his belt but Brian slapped your hands away, picking the camera up from where he'd let it fall onto the floor. "Sit back, love, and spread your legs." He winked making you blush. You did as he asked, biting your bottom lip as you watched Brian kneel in front you, aiming the camera at you. The skirt of the dress you were wearing was pushed up your thighs, showing your bare cunt to him. "Fuck, so beautiful." He moaned quietly, snapping a picture before he stood up. "Get up."

You followed his order, not needing any more guidance from Brian to know what you were doing next. The pair of you began pulling each other's clothes off until you were in just your underwear. Brian's were plain black briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Damn!

When you saw the wanting look on Brian's handsome face as he stared at your black lace covered body, it fills you with a sense of pride.

"Crotchless?" Brian grinned at you.

You nodded smiling. "Roger."

Brian rolled his eyes with a smile. He lifted the camera up again and took a picture of you as you looked down at yourself. "Get on your knees." He ordered.

Seeing you in what you were wearing under your dress had him wanting to see you on your knees with your mouth stuffed full of his cock. He held the camera up as he nodded his head as you looked up at him with pleading eyes. He began grinning when your eyes dilated even more at the sight of his cock. He was always worried he wasn't what women wanting but see you literally lick your lips before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock washed all those negative thoughts away.

"Suck!" And fuck did you.

At first, he didn't take his eyes off you; you kissed his tip before lightly sliding your tongue over it then swirled it around a few times before only wrapping your lips around it, popping it back out again. Teasing, that's what you were doing and usually, he'd tell the girl (whoever she was that night) to get on with it, but this was you. His best mates girlfriend, the girl he's been visualizing every time he's remotely involved sexually with a girl.

He let out a pornographic moan the moment you took him fully into his mouth. His eyes fell shut, his head fell back and the camera fell to the floor, going off as it did.

Your hands gripped hold of his thigh or bare arse as you pulled him closer to you. You hummed around his cock as you took him in and out of your mouth. He chanted words like 'fuck', 'yes', 'so good', as he placed his left hand on the back of your head. When you lifted your gaze to look at him, your eyes met his almost black ones, making you want to push him over the edge even more.

You pulled off him smirking, your hands wrapping around him and pumping and twisting slowly as you spoke. "Do you like it, Sir?"

He nodded. "Yes! So... go-" He closed his eyes again as he pushed your head closer, silently telling you to use your mouth again. You kept one hand around his cock, pumping it as you sucked and licked, using your other hand to lightly drag your nails across his balls. "OH, FUCK!" Brian quickly pulled you off him, shaking his head. "Shit! I- Fuck, I'm gonna cum if you carry on." You let out a little giggle as you slowly pumped him. "Oh, you think it's funny." He smirked.

You nodded. "You and Roger are more alike. He worries too I'll make him cum, before he gets to do what he wants." You teased.

"It's not that," Brian said as he reached down and picked the camera up. "I just want to take a picture of my cum covering you, that's all." Brian winked as he pushed your head back towards him. "When I say I'm gonna cum, I want you to open your mouth, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Brian slowly matched your bobbing head motion, almost fucking your mouth as you sucked. You look absolutely fucking beautiful with his cock bobbing in and out of your mouth. His eyes flickered to the floor-length mirror behind you, it was the perfect angle to see between your spread legs, he could see you were soaked as you sucked his cock.

"Play with yourself." He ordered, smirking as you began rubbing your clit, moaning around him as you did. He took a picture of the scene, grinning as the polaroid fell from the camera fluttered past you, your eyes following it and lighting up. "Shit, opening your mouth, keep playing with yourself and your tits."

You pushed two fingers inside you as you began squeezing your breast as Brian had asked. "FUCK!"

Brian quickly fisted his cock. "Fuck... Fuck... Yes!" Brian timed it perfectly taking the picture of his cum spurting out all over your tongue and chin, a little falling down your throat. He chucked the camera onto the bed before he reached down and picked you up, crashing his lips against yours. "I need to taste you."

"Go ahead, Sir."

Brian groaned at your words. He dropped to his knees in front of you, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your lace panties and began to pull them down your thighs. He trailed kisses down your thighs. He trailed kisses down your legs until he came to your knees where he lifted your legs, one by one before he threw the material over his shoulder.

"I can practically smell you, already." Brian smirked up at you as he pressed his lips to the part of your thigh that was a bit 'meatier' than the rest.

"Fuck!" Your head fell back as Brian sucked a mark on to your skin. Roger had warned you about Brian's obsession with thighs and bums, but you already knew that from 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. "Bri-"

"Lay on the bed, beautiful." Brian smiled at you once he stood up. "Spread those legs nice and wide for me." He winked teasingly.

You did as he told you, never breaking eye contact with him as he crawled up the bed until he was laid between your spread legs.

"Rog is one lucky son of a bitch." Brian chuckled lightly. He lifted his left hand and lightly brushed his fingertips over your clit, causing you to jump.

"Fuck!" You gasped.

Brian chuckled, lightly kissing your inner thigh. "So, beautiful. You smell delicious." He breathed in your scent.

"Please, Bri, I need you." You begged.

"You need me to what, love? Tell me." He whispered.

"Your tongue, fingers, whatever. Just-" Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Brian licked a long line up your pussy, flicking your clit inside you as he ran his left hand up your thigh. "More."

Brian pulled back from you grinning. "Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"Your fault." You breathed heavily, smirking down at him as he peppered kisses along your inner thighs. "Are you going to continue or shall I go get Roger?" You asked now resting on your elbows.

Brian raised his eyebrow at you, smirking. "Trust me, love, Roger can't do this as good as me."

You tilted your head to the side with a smirk. "And how do you know that, Mr. May?"

Brian let out a dry chuckle before popping two of his long fingers inside his mouth, keeping his eyes firmly on you as he did. "Well," He smirked up at you. "I finger for a living, love." He winked, pushing his fingers inside your tight, wet pussy.

"Fuck! Yes!" You moaned deeply.

Brian was in heaven. He'd dreamed about this moment since the first night Roger introduced you to him all those years ago. He thought you were the most beautiful girl he'd seen. You were smart, having studied nursing and now practicing it at the local hospital. You were funny, cracking jokes and teasing the boys, never too scared to go for something. You were caring, sensitive, bubbly, cheeky. You were perfect. You were Roger's and he respected that, the two of you were made for each other.... but then he fucking heard you moaning, and screaming, calling Roger a God, and praising Roger's cock. He came three times that night.

"So good, Bri. Yes! fuck, yes!" You cried out as you felt Brian's fingers nudge your G-spot, sucking on your clit as he did, causing your legs to shake. He reached up with his other hand and began rubbing circles over your clit. "Yes, yes!"

"That's it, baby. Cum for me."

You cried out as your orgasm washed over you, taking your breath away as Brian continued to finger fuck you through it.

"Shit! Bri-" You tried to speak but you couldn't, you physically couldn't say anything because your mind was clouded with pleasure. A flash of light and a chuckle snapped your attention from your thoughts.

Brian smirked down at you as he knelt between your legs and held the camera in his hands. "Make sure you tell Rog, I made you squirt again." Brian winked before proudly looking down at the Polaroid in his hand.

You shook your head with a little giggle, reaching out for Brian. "C'mere. We'll talk about Roger later."

Brian placed the camera back on the bed before he laid himself next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he began kissing you once more. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, your tongues began to move against each other, pulling moans from deep within. You ran your hand down Brian's back and over his hip until your fingers came to the top of his happy trail before you lightly brushed your hand over his hard cock.

"How, do you want this?" Brin asked, kissing along your jaw.

You let out a small giggle, his curls tickling you slightly. "It's your birthday, Brian. How would you like it?"

He huffed rolling onto his back. "God, there's so many ways." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

You nodded smiling. "Then, pick one to start with and go from there."

Brian's head snapped round to you wearing a shocked look. "Start with?" He asked sounding slightly shocked. When you nodded, Brian's eyes widened a little more before he began grinning. "You, on top." He bit his lip, his eyes flicking down to your still covered breasts. "With, these perfect, fuck," Brian moaned as he slipped his long, thin fingers into one of the cups pf your bra. "Tits, bouncing in my face."

You nodded, letting out a needy moan as he retracted his hand and wrapped it around his hard cock. "Fuck, Bri, you better put a condom on before I cum."

Brian nodded grinning as he quickly reached over to grab a condom from where they'd previously been placed on the bedside table. You watched intently as Brian tore open the foil packet and quickly but carefully slipped the rubber over his cock. Fuuuuck, his cock was beautiful. It was longer than Roger's by a couple of inches but it wasn't as thick, but it still tasted fucking good. You through your leg over Bian's waist so you were straddling him. You moaned softly as your pussy began sliding along Brian's cock. How you wished the condom wasn't stopping you from being skin on skin but it had to. You and Roger promised each other to always used them if you were sleeping with someone else.

"Please, love, I could cum right now," Brian whined, his head falling back into the pillows as he grabbed a hold of your hips to stop your torture.

You giggled shaking your head. "Are you forgetting something?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"No, I don't think-" Brian's mouth dry as he watched you reach around your back and unclasped your bra, letting the material slide down your arms so you were completely bare for him. You chuckled it over your shoulder with a giggle. Brian groaned, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Ah, those."

You took ahold of Brian's cock in your hand and lined him up with your soaked pussy and after glancing back down to Brian to make sure he was ready, you began to lower yourself down onto Brian's cock. Your eyes fell shut as a deep moan fell from your lips and your head fell backward. You placed your hands on his chest once you were fully seated. Brian's hands held your hips tightly, his eyes were closed and his mouth had fallen open in an 'O' shape.

"Christ! Fuck, shit!" Brian muttered loudly. "Tight, so fucking tight."

You nodded humming, your eyes still shut as you took in the feeling of having Brian's cock felt inside you. "Can, I move? Please?"

"God, yes." Brian nodded.

You started off slowly, pushing yourself up until only the tip was inside you then you fell back down, taking Brian all the way back in. The pair of you moaned at the familiar but strange feeling. You were having sex with your boyfriend's best mate and so far it wasn't disappointing.

Brian reached up with his left hand and grabbed your breast, his thumb rolling over your nipple as you moved above him. "Fuck!" He groaned. He used his other arm to wrap around your waist and pulled you forwards until he could wrap his lips around your nipple and began sucking on it. "Oh, shit!"

"Fuck! Oh, Bri," You let out a long moan as Brian began to raise his hips and meet yours, pushing himself deeper into you. "Yes!"

Brian ripped his mouth from your breast as he moved his hand from your breast to the back your head and crashed his lips against you in a hungry kiss. He suddenly flipped you onto your back and took a hold of your legs by the thighs and pushed your legs up towards your chest. "Oh, fuck, yes! You feel so fucking good, baby. So tight." He looked down to where his cock was disappearing inside. "Taking my cock so good, aren't you, baby? Hmm, you like y cock inside you?"

You nodded moaning your eyes fallen closed once more. "Yes, BRi-"

"It's, Sir!" He corrected with a fierce tone, it went straight to your core. "Twll e, Y/N, how does it feel? Hm? Good? Better than, Roger?"

You couldn't help the giggle that came out as you shook your head. "Impossible to tell separately."

Brian was about to say something when he felt something hit his foot. He looked over his shoulder and began smirking. The camera. He chuckled as he reached for it before taking a picker of you on your bak, your tits jiggling with every snap of his hips, Your face and forehead were string t sweat, causing your hair to sick to it as it contorted in pleasure. "beautiful." He whispered.

"Bri, I'm, I'm close." You hined.

Briann shook his head. "Not yet. Turn over, hands and knnees."

You was tired but you followed his instructions slowly. "Please, Bri, I need- AH!" You cried out in pain from where Brian and smacked your arse cheek.

"Baby? You like that?"

"Yes," You nodded, whimpering. "Green."

"Good."

He took a hold of your hips and once again fill you up, his balls hitting your skin. He held onto the globes of your ass as he began to fill you repeatedly, muttering and cursing as he felt you clench around him.

"Please, Sir, I need to cum." You looked over your shoulder just in time for Brian snapping another picture of you. No doubt it had the whiney look on your face n where your hair was sticking to your sweaty forehead. "I want to cum on your cock, SIr."

Brian nodded, reached forward to take a hold of your neck where it joined your chin and pulled you back so he could kiss you, managing to take anther picture as he did, still thrusting into you. "Cum for me, baby girl. Cum!"

"Oh, fuckfuckfuck, yes!" Tears spilled from your eyes as your legs shook, giving out from under you.

Brian pulled you close to him as he continued to thrust into you, chasing his own orgasm. £Shit!" He cried out into the crook of your neck as he came, his teeth grazing your skin as he did. Brian slowly laid the two of you down and fell onto his side as you tried o catch your breaths. He kept you in his arms, unable to move from being too tired. There was a moment's silence before Brin pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. 2Hey, Y/N?"

You hummed nodded. "Yeah?"

"Make sure you tell, Roger, I'm better, yeah?" H tiredly chuckled.

You shook your head smiling. "And how do you figure?"

"Well... You squirted... again."

The pair of you burst out laughing at the thought of Roger being furious.

"Happy Birthday, Bri."

\--time skip--

Roger smiled lovingly down at your naked body, barely covered by the thin sheets as the two of you laid in your own bed finally after a long, long night (well, early morning) of lovemaking. His eyes trailed over the marks that littered your sleeping body, his and... his. Roger rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle as he looked back to the Polaroids he was flicking through, his hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself. They were the hottest thing he'd ever seen and hed seen a lot.

"What the fuck?!"Roger yelled, sitting up in bed quickly.

"Rog?" You whined tiredly looking up to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He shoved the polaroid into your face. "Well?"

"I- I don't know what it is, Rog. For fuck sake I'm-"

"YOU FUCKING SQUIRTED! AGAIN!"

You rolled your eyes huffing. "Oh for heaven's sake, Roger. It doesn't mean anything-"

"He thinks he's so fucking cleaver. Well, well see about that! Spread your legs, love."

The Polaroids fell to the floor, forgotten as Roger got to work on matching the magic number three. The Polaroid that had gotten him all worked up was one of neither you or Brian, but the bed itself. More specifically the giant wet patch that laid in the middle of it.

'Brian 3 - Roger 0'


	3. John Deacon x reader - SMUT

"I feel silly wearing these." You pouted at your friend as you tugged on the denim shorts she'd practically forced you to wear.

"You have great legs, Y/N, show them off." Alice smiled at you.

You shook your head. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to have my backside out as well, Alice." You huffed. "I look stupid."

"You look, fine, Y/N." She reassured you. "Look," She reached over your shoulder and tapped the person behind you, smiling sweetly as the two men turned their attention to you. "Excuse me, would you tell my friend she looks good in these shorts."

"Excuse me?" The brunette of the pair asked confused.

"My friend thinks she looks silly in these shorts, but she doesn't, does she?" Alice smiled at the pair as they turned to look at you.

The blonde shook his head, grinning as he openly eyed you. "Nah, they look good, don't they, John?" He turned to look at the brunette. He nodded but looked away quickly as he began blushing, making you smile. His friend nudged him, whispering something in his ear. "Go on."

John nodded and took a deep breath, still blushing as he looked back to you. "Sure, they look good on you, but they'd look better on my bedroom floor." You began laughing at him as he cringed at the words.

"Blimey, you don't muck about." Alice burst out laughing behind you.

"Shut up." You nudged her with your elbow before turning back to face John, your blush evident. "I usually get offered a drink before a shag." You smirked up at him.

John shook his head letting out a nervous laugh. "M'sorry, Roger told me-"

"No, I said to flirt, not get laughed at. you're on your own." Roger shook his head, turning away from the pair of you.

"I'm, Y/N." You held your hand out to him with a smile on your face.

John reflected it as he took your hand. "John."

\----------

"Would you stop moping." Roger sighed as he jumped off the tour bus.

"I'm not moping, Roger." John glared at the back of the drummers head as he followed him. "I'm worried. Now, piss off!"

"Oy!" Roger spun around to face him. "Don't be having a go at me because you've been dumped." Roger kicked some dirt towards John, irritated by the bass player.

"He hasn't been dumped, Roger." Brian shoved him forwards, standing in between the pair of them.

Roger scoffed and began walking towards the hotel. "Then explain why Y/N's giving him the silent treatment." He asked.

"Piss off!" John huffed, walking off into the hotel ahead of them.

"You should be a little nicer to him, Rog." Freddie sighed as he began walking in front.

"Me? Why? What have I done?" Roger snapped.

"Well, it was your groupie who threw herself at him, in front of the reporters." Brian reminded as the three of them walked into the reception of the hotel.

Roger sighed deeply. "I told her to piss off. What more can I do?"

"Call Y/N? Explain. Reassure John their relationship is strong." Brian spoke, getting no answer from Roger. He rolled his eyes shaking his head as he pushed Roger out the way. "Forget it. I'll talk to him."

Once everyone was checked into their rooms, Brian headed to John's room. A couple of seconds passed after Brian had knocked on the door before John had opened it, sighing deeply as he turned from the door.

"Alright, mate?"

"Please don't Brian. I just want to be alone." John mumbled as he sat on his bed, picking up a polaroid of the two of you smiling at one of the many partied you'd gone to.

"John," Brian sighed gently, sitting on the edge of the bed by John's feet. "You know you and Y/N are going to be okay, right?"

John scoffed. "So why is she ignoring me? We always talk, no matter what." He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry in front of Brian. "Three days, Brian, with nothing. Something's wrong."

Brian nodded slowly. It was strange for the two of you to go all that time without talking, Brian knew how you worked better than anyone, you were close. The pair of you met in class, you were studying to be an astrophysicist too. It was a pure coincidence you met John and Roger at the pub when you did.

'Small world, aye?' you giggled as you pulled Brian into a hug, surprising Roger and John when John had taken you to meet his bandmates.

"I know you'll be fine," Brian spoke out loud. "She loves you."

John rolled his eyes, scoffing. "She doesn't love me, she can't be that stupid." John dropped his head, his gaze falling back to the photograph of you.

The sound of the door clicking open drew Brian's attention, making him smile. "Then Y/N must be really stupid." He chuckled, standing up.

"Y/N's not stupid, Brian." John defended you, putting a smile on Brian's and your face.

"I must be if I love you." You smiled softly at him. "Hello, love."

John stared at you with a slack jaw, catching flies as he stared at you. Brian rolled his eyes before he excused himself, giving you a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he left the two of you alone.

"John?"

He pushed himself to his feet, pulling you into a tight hug once he was stood in front of. "I missed you." He breathed into your hair, closing his eyes as he held you in his arms.

You giggled into his neck, holding him close to you. "I missed you too, love." You pulled back, smiling softly up at him, cupping his face gently. "I do love you, John."

He nodded taking a deep breath as he sat down on the bed, pulling you down to sit next to him. "I thought- you haven't answered the phone, I was worried- I thought you broke up with me because-"

"SHUT UP! JUST, shut up and kiss me, John." You smiling, pulling him closer so you could kiss him.

Weeks of longing and loneliness were poured into that one kiss. You and John had been together for almost ten months, but for six months of those Queen had taken off resulting in you and John barely seeing each other. You hadn't seen him since your weekend visit to Ridge Farm about four months ago. You'd been missing him dearly.

"I love you too, Y/N," John whispered against your lips as you broke away to take a breath. "I do love you, and that kiss meant nothing-"

"John," You covered his mouth with your hand, laughing softly at him. "I know. Roger explained when I saw him downstairs. Besides, I could tell you weren't enjoying it."

He shook his head, pulling your hand away from his mouth. "It tasted like cigarettes and Roger." He pulled a face making you laugh, the sound making him grin. "I love you, Y/N."

You reached up and pressed your lips against his again, moaning softly into his mouth as your tongues began to move against one another. Slowly, your hands began to unbutton John's shirt whilst his unzipped your coat, pushing it off your shoulders as you pulled his shirt from where it was tucked away. You broke the kiss so the pair of you could pull each other's clothing off over your heads before you began kissing each other again, with much more vigour this time. Before long you were stripped out of your clothes, writhing under John as he kissed and licked at your soaking pussy.

"Oh, shit, John," You moaned loudly as he pushed two of his fingers inside you slowly. He licked softly at you as his other hand kneaded the flesh of your backside. "Oh, God, yes! There, John, yes!" You moaned again, your hips rolling against John's face as he pumped his fingers inside of you.

John looked up and watched your face contorted in pleasure, your eyes closed as your mouth fell open, gasping for air. He moaned against you as he listened to the filthy moans leaving your lips.

"YES! Oh, fuck, YES, JOHN!" Your orgasm ran through your body as John worked you, moaning into you as you squeezed around his fingers. "Shit, John, John-" Your eyes rolled back, the feeling of a second orgasm already building.

"Fuck, love, you look so beautiful." John moved up to press a hard kiss to your lips. "Touch me, Y/N, please." He begged.

You reached down and wrapped your hand around his throbbing cock, moaning at the feeling of having him in your hand once more. "I've missed you so much, John."

"I know, baby, I know." He kissed you again, his hips rolling automatically as you pumped his cock slowly. "Fuck, I needs to be inside you, love, or I'll finish in your hand." He chuckled.

"We don't want that, do we." You teased, rolling him over so you were on top. You reached over and grabbed the condom you'd gotten out earlier, opening it with ease before you took John in your hand and gave him a few slow pumps, teasing him.

"Y/N, please," His head fell back as he cursed. You bit back your giggle as you watch him for a second before you rolled the condom on. His hands grabbed a hold of your hips as you began to slowly sink on him, the both of you moaning out loudly together.

You slowly began rolling your hips, your hands laying on John's chest as you moved. He slipped out a little at a time and fill you back up, pulling moan after moan from you. You leaned down and kissed john firmly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around you and began thrusting quicker and more fiercely up into you.

"Oh, FUCK!" You cried out, pushing yourself up so you could join John, moving against him.

"Fuck!" John moaned loudly. He suddenly sat up and rolled over, settling between your legs. "Wait, I don't want to cum, yet." He pressed a soft kiss to your mouth. "Fuck," He kissed down your neck, nipping and sucking at the spot under your ear as he grabbed a hold of your breasts. He worked his way down, kissing the mounds of flesh as he did. "So, beautiful."

"John, please," You begged, reached out to take a hold of his cock. "FUCK ME!"

John grinned, nodding as he knelt up, pulling your hips so your legs were over his. He let you position him at your entrance and in one move he filled you up again.

"FUCK!" You both cried out together.

He began snapping his hips, filling you up again and again. The new angle made sure he was hitting you just right, he had you seeing stars.

"Touch yourself, Y/N. That's it, baby." John moaned as you began rubbing your clit.

It didn't take long for you to be hitting yet another orgasm, cumming around John's cock as he hammered away inside you. You pulled him down to you and crashed your lips against his, his hair tickling your bare shoulder and neck as he did. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he stilled, moaning into your mouth as he came.

John pulled back with a lazy smile adorning his handsome face. "I love you,"

\----------

The next morning when the two of you headed down to breakfast, your hands clutched together as you giggled at each other, you were met with three cheeky looking chaps. John pulled your chair out for you and kissed our cheek as you sat down, thanking him. He sat down, pressing a kiss to your lips before he turned his attention to the lads, his smile falling when he saw theirs.

"What?"

Brian shook his head as he held his hands up. "Nothing, mate."

"Nothing's wrong, with us, darlin'." Freddie smiled.

Roger lit his cigarette as he sat back. "Sounded like there was nothing wrong with you two last night." He winked.

You began blushing and sank in your seat as you covered your face with your hands. John rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Roger,"

"What? You're the one making her scream half the hotel down." He teased, smirking smugly as he enjoyed your embarrassment.

You cleared your throat as you sat up. "And I'm sure if he'd have taken your groupie home she'd be the same, Rog." You smirked at him, making the others laugh loudly at Roger.

"Piss off!"


	4. Newly wed!Brian May x reader

You were happily laid on your beach towel, sunning yourself in the sun's hot rays as the calming sound of the waves lulled you to sleep. This was exactly what you needed after the last 72 hours.

A sudden cloud blocked the sun, putting a frown on your face, dampening your mood slightly. It was meant to be sunny all day.

"Don't frown, love." Brian muttered making you jump.

You opened your eyes to find it was in fact him above you with his camera and not a potential rain cloud. "Bri," You lightly scolded him, tapping his leg to get him to move. "You're blocking the sun."

Brian chuckled, stepping to the side. "Sorry, love." He smiled as he sat himself beside you. "You just looked so beautiful laid there and I thought, I must get a picture of my beautiful 'wife'." He grinned at you, making you blush.

"Stop call me that."

Brian began frowning. "Why? You are my wife, are you not?"

You nodded letting out a soft sigh pushing yourself up. "Yes, but we've not even been married three days yet and you've called me it about a billion times." You smiled, reaching up to brush some of his hair back from his face. "You'll tire of it soon."

"I could never, Mrs May," Brian smiled proudly and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to yours in a loving kiss.

It intended to be a soft kiss but like all the others you've shared since saying 'I do' the passion and love began to take over. Brian laid you down as he stopped his tongue into your mouth, deepening your kiss. Your hand slid under his opened shirt and over his skin until you could lightly scratch your nails across his back. He moaned into your mouth as he slowly began to run his rough fingertips up your bare thigh, the sun's heat given your skin a warm feeling.

You pulled back reluctantly needing to breath, smiling blissfully up at Brian.

"Here's an idea," Brian began as he lightly trailed patterns over you skin. "How about we head back to the hotel, and get some practise in, you know for when we decide to have kids." He grinned cheekily at you.

You burst out laughing at him, making him grin even more. "Practice? Really?"

Brian nodded with a chuckle. "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." He winked, making you giggle and burry your head in his chest.

You nodded smiling. "I guess we do want them perfect, don't we?" You gave him a kiss.

Brian smiled softly as he brushed a strand of your hair back. "With you as their mother, they will be."

"Then they'll be trice as perfect with you as their dad."

Brian grinned. "Well," He shot up from the sand, pulling you up with him before throwing you over his shoulder, making you scream out a laugh. "We better get practicing then."

You laughed and shouted, scolding him about leaving your forgotten beach towel as he walked towards the hotel.

Brian just smiled and nodded. "Yes, wife..."


	5. 80's!Roger Taylor x fiance!reader - SMUT

Roger was starting to worry when he checked his watch for the sixth time and realized that you were almost an hour late for Freddie's Halloween party. It wasn't like you to be this late for something and not let anyone know. When Freddie had announced he was throwing a party (not that any of you were surprised), you were thrilled, it wasn't often you got to dress up for Halloween since you were a primary school teacher. Sure, there was that witch's hat you wore last year but that's not a party, is it?

"Why did, you have to be a witch, Rog?" Brian's curiosity had got the better of him.  
Roger had already informed him the two of you were doing a couples costume this year but Brian had assumed you'd be the witch and Roger would be, well, a wizard or something equally spooky.

The drummer shrugged his shoulders as he tore his eyes away from the door and looked to where the guitarist and bass player sat beside him. "It'll make sense when you see her, I guess."

You hadn't told Roger what your costume was, it was a surprise, Freddie was the only one who knew. 'It's my party, dear, you have to tell me, they're the rules.' - were Freddie's words.

"Maybe I should try calling home? Or go home, yeah, I'm going-"

"Roger," John let out a soft sigh as he grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter and shoved into Roger's free hand. "Drink that and shut up."

Brian snickered behind his glass as he watched Roger pout before he gave John a grin. "How come you didn't come together, anyway?" Brian asked looking back to Roger.

"Parent, teacher, meeting, thing... whatever. Y/N was still messing around with her, hair or something when I set off." Roger shrugged.

John's eyes widened. "You left her?"

"She told me to. I tried arguing with her, telling her I'd happily wait but she, went all teacher on me, gave me that look." Roger frowned as he thought back to that one look you've given him countless times that terrified him.

"Oh," Brian nodded slowly, he knew the look. "The look." Brian began smirking. "Y/N should just wear that look tonight, she'd terrify everyone."

"Oy!" Roger shook his head, laughing along with his two friends. "That is my fiancé your talking about."

The three of them continued to laugh and talk amongst themselves. Roger's mind halfway drifting away from your late arrival, that is until John began choking on his drink.

"You alright, mate?" Brian asked, patting the younger man on the back.

John nodded, covering his mouth. "F-Fine, thanks." He cleared his throat before looking over Roger's shoulder. "I get your couple's costume now." He pointed.

Roger and Brian looked up to where he pointed and there you stood, clad head to toe in black. Black heels, black tail, black ears, even black eyeliner drawn across your cheeks and nose to make you look like a cat, a sexy cat Roger thought as you walked towards them.

"Fuck," Roger's mouth went dry as he stood up, his mouth agape as he turned to face you. "You, you, you look-"

"Purr-fect?" You raised your eyebrow, your perfectly painted red lips curling into a grin, moving your drawn-on whiskers.

Roger nodded with his own grin, his large hands slipping around your waist, it was then he noticed the (tight) all in one that you were wearing was silk. His eyes roamed your face before making their way down your body, over the tops of your breasts that were framed by the plunging neckline of your outfit.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, love." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your lips then your cheek and then along your neck making you giggle.

You said hello to Brian and John before letting Roger take you to the bar. "I'm sorry I'm late, honey. It was a nightmare getting this on." You pouted pulling at the sleeve of your outfit.

Roger ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "I bet." He grinned. "I'll most likely have to rip it off you later on." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"That's the idea, daddy." You purred, a smirk forming on your lips as you looked up at him before taking your drink from the bar top. Roger moaned deeply as he pushed you closer to him, you could feel his half-hard cock brushing your thigh. "Later, not now." You pecked his lips before slipping out of his hold and strutting off to where Freddie was stood, waving you over to him.

Roger watched you, letting out a frustrated grown. This was going to kill him.

Four hours, that's all Roger could manage before he was grabbing a hold of your hand and dragging you upstairs to one of Freddie's bedrooms. He'd have taken you upstairs sooner but he was enjoying (to an extent) watching you sway to the music, laughing and talking with your friends, sticking your tongue out at him before wriggling your finger and calling him to you. You were his Siren and he was enchanted by you.

The slammed shut behind him, the room would have fallen into darkness if it wasn't for the glow from beside lamp that had been left on. You bit your lip, slowly stepped backward, your hands clasped behind you as you watched Roger. He slowly began to remove his clothes, his usual bright blue eyes were almost black as stared you down.

"Do you have any, idea, how fucking hard I've been all night?" He slowly made his way towards you, smirking as he watched you willingly get on your knees beside the bed as he kicked the article of clothing from him, revealing his beautiful and hard cock.

You licked your lips as you fucked his cock with your eyes. Years the two of you have done this dance, you should be used to seeing Roger bare before you but fuck if it wasn't like the first time every time, excitement burst inside you.

"M'sorry, Roger," You purred glancing up to him with a sultry look. "Can I make you feel better?"

Roger let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head. "Of course you can, kitten."

You let out a satisfied hum as you gently ran your hands up the backs of his thighs until you cupped his ass, leaning in to slowly run the tip of your tongue over the angry red head of his cock. You pulled back to lick the full length of his cock, wrapping your left hand around his shaft as you laid soft kisses up his left hip, slowly pumping his cock. Roger rolled his hips, desperate for something. You gently nipped his skin just below his belly button where his happy trail ended, grinning up at him when you heard Roger let out a low growl.

"Fuck," Roger hissed, his left hand going to the back of your head, pushing you closer. "Please, love, no teasing." He moaned out at the feeling of your tongue swirling around the tip of him before you wrapped your pretty red lips around him. "Shit," He gasped out, your warm lips feeling wonderful around him as you began to suck.

You moved your left hand to cup Roger's balls, softly rolling them in your hand, pulling back until just the head of his cock was in your mouth, suckling before sucking all the way back down. You moaned around his cock, your tongue licking as you moved up and down his length. Roger's fingers tangled in the back of your hair, tugging gently as he began to buck his hips forward, the tip of his cock nudging the back of your throat. You hummed around him as you grabbed a hold of his ass cheeks, pushing him closer to you, silently asking him to fuck your mouth.

"Fuck!" Roger growled as his thrust sped up. His cock slipped easily in and out of your mouth, getting further and further down your throat with each move. Your eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen but God, you fucking loved it. "Look at me," Roger pulled you off his cock, smirking down at you as you gasped for air. "Tell me you love me, Y/N."

You nodded smiling lovingly up at him. "I love you, Roger, so fucking much."

Roger grinned, holding out his hand for you. "Stand up baby," Roger helped you up, immediately pressing his lips to yours in a hard and passionate kiss. "I love you too, baby." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair from your face. "Let's take this off, shall we?"

You nodded letting out a small excited giggle. "Yes, please,"

Roger smiled, leaning in to softly kiss you as he slowly began to unzip your outfit, his rough fingertips trailing down your spine. He pushed it off your shoulders and let the silk material fall to your feet. "Well, aren't you a naughty little minx." Roger kissed across your jaw and down your neck as his fingertips brushed the underside of your bare breast. "Lay down, princess." He whispered. You went to take your heels off but Roger stopped you. "Leave them on, love."

"Okay," You pressed one last kiss to Roger's lips before making yourself comfy on the bed.

Roger bit his bottom lip as he crawled over the top of you, taking in just how beautiful you were. He was a lucky man. He ran his left hand up your thigh, kissing down your neck. "So, beautiful," He whispered. His lips brushed over your hot skin coming to the top of your breast, nipping at your breast, sucking a bite mark just above your nipple before sucking the tiny bud.

"Oh, God," You moaned, your nails dragging up Rogers back. "Please, Roger,"

"Shhh, I've got you," Roger smirked against your breast, kissing down your body as he worked his way to your heat.

Your breath caught in your throat as Roger's mouth came into contact with your aching core. His tongue flicked over your sensitive clit a few times before licking at your slit, slipping the tip of his tongue inside you. Your eyes fell shut as Roger's hands pushed your legs open, his lips curling around your clit.

"Taste so good, baby," Roger hummed looking up to meet your eyes. "Can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock, princess."

He pulled back slipping two of his fingers into his mouth before he pushed them inside you, his tongue once more flicking at your clit. Your hands tangled into his blonde hair, pulling gently as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of you. Your hips began moving in time with the pumping of his fingers.

"Fuck, Roger, there!" You moaned loudly as Roger hit that spot.

"Yeah? That it, baby? You gonna cum for me?"

You nodded. "Oh God, yes!" You cried out, your eyes screwing shut as Roger sucked your clit into his mouth. "YES!" You almost stopped breathing as your orgasm hit you.

Roger worked you through your orgasm, gently kissing your thighs as he withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean as he sat up.

"Fuck, Rog," You let out a breathy giggle.

"Want me to slow down, baby?" He asked running his hands up your thighs.

You shook your head. "God, no. Fuck me, Roger, please."

Roger grinned down at you, his hand already wrapped around his achingly hard cock. "Your wish is my command."

Roger slowly pushed inside of you, the pair of you moaning loudly as your warmth evolved him. Once he was settled within you he ran his hands soothingly over your body.

"Please, Rog," You whined.

"So, kneady, baby." Roger teased. He bent forwards so his hands were at either side of your head, his lips brushing yours teasingly before he captured them in a passionate kiss.

His tongue slipped inside your mouth as he slowly pulled out of you, your hands slowly made their way up to his side as you kissed, splaying across his muscular back. Your mouth fell open after Roger snapped his hips forwards, your legs wrapping around him until the tips of your heels were digging into his buttocks. You gasped and mewled underneath him as his cock filled you over and over.

"Shit. Squeezing my cock, so tight, kitten." Roger panted as he pushed himself up. He sat on the backs of his feet, lifting your left leg so it was over his shoulder. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of your breast, pinching your nipple as he thrusts into you, the force of him causing them to bounce back and forth.

You watched Roger's face contort above you. He looked so beautiful like this, eyes screwed shut, mouth open from his pleasure as he muttered praises and moaned obscenely.

The sound of the door being opened and the loud music from the party broke your little piece of heaven, causing you to lose focus slightly.

Roger's eyes snapped to the door, his nostrils flared as he continued to fuck you hard and fast. "Don't you know how to knock? GET OUT!"

You couldn't work out who the intruder was, you may have even seen some very familiar curls but Roger wouldn't let you think of anything other than him.

His hand wrapped around your throat and began to tighten. "Look at me, kitten," He commanded. Your eyes shot up to meet his now completely black ones. "Always, look, at, me," He breathed deeply, his thumb coming to press against your clit as he squeezed a little harder.

You cried out Roger's name fighting to keep your eyes open and on Roger but as your orgasm hit you, you couldn't. Your eyes rolled back until darkness overtook you.

Once he had recovered enough from his own mind-blowing orgasm, Roger cleaned you up then moved you under the covers, kissing your lips softly every chance he got. You laid facing him, smiling softly as you admired his handsome yet sweat covered face.

"Your make up is all smudged," You giggled, brushing the stain of red lipstick on Roger's lips.

He cracked a big grin. "Meh, so is yours."


	6. Present Day!Roger Taylor x younger!reader - SMUT

"I'm home!" Roger called out as he opened the front door, successfully shaking his drenched umbrella off outside without spreading water everywhere.

After shutting the door he took a second to listen out for you but he heard nothing. Strange, he thought. He dropped his keys into the bowl that was sat on the table by the door then hung his coat up, still trying to figure out where you were. Usually, you'd be at the door to greet him or somewhere in hearing distance when you knew he was arriving home.

Maybe you'd gone back to your flat, although you never actually stayed there anymore, it was more storage these days. That reminded him of something the two of you needed to discuss.

After searching the obvious places downstairs; the kitchen, the lounge, and his office, Roger headed upstairs to check. Sometimes if you weren't around to greet him home it was because you had tucked yourself away in his studio either practicing the drums (something Roger had been teaching you since before you started dating) or writing for your next bestseller. Failing to find you in there he headed for his bedroom.

"There you are," Roger let out a small breath as he walked up to where you were stood looking out the big window. "What are you doing up here?" He wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing a loving kiss to the back of your head before resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Nothing," You whispered pulling out of his arms and moved over to the bed.

Roger frowned at you as he watched you clean up the mess on top of the bed. "Y/N?" He took a step closer to you only for you to move to the other side of the bed. You didn't even bother to look up. "Hey," He reached out and grabbed ahold of your wrist gently, stopping you from what you were doing. "What's going on?" You shook your head not saying a word. "Y/N, you're scaring me. What's the matter?"

"Do you think we should just stop doing this?" You muttered.

Roger hadn't expected you to say that. His frown deepened as he shook his head, trying to understand what you meant by your question. "I don't understand, stop doing what?" He asked.

"This." You moved your hands between you. "Us."

"What? No. Why? Where's this coming from? I thought you were happy?" Roger let out a frustrated sigh when you didn't answer any of his questions. "Y/N, what's going on? Do you want to end things? Is that what you're saying?"

You shook your head, sniffling. "No, God no."

"Look at me," Roger pinched a hold of your chin in between his thumb and index finger and lifted your face so you were looking at him. Your eyes were puffy and filled with tears, your nose red from being wiped so much, your face was blotchy, all indications that you'd been crying. "Oh, sweet babygirl, what's got you thinking all this?" He cooed as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling you by your waist to stand between his opened legs. You didn't say anything but your eyes fell to the bed behind him. Roger looked over his shoulder with a frown, reaching out to pick up the newspaper that was laid there.

'From son to dad - Y/N Y/L/N has a new (old) man'

Roger didn't need to read more than the headline to know what the article was about. Since the two of you were papped a few months ago kissing on a night out together the media has had a field day with what they assumed was going on.

You met Roger through Rufus; the two of you were similar ages and met at an after party of sorts years ago. You were surprised to learn he quite liked to read your novels and he was surprised you liked his music (and you used to play the drums as a kid). You began hanging out after that, purely platonic. Months later Rufus invited you along to a party at Roger's house and that's where you met him. At the time you hadn't even thought anything about who his dad was until you were stood in front of him. Roger had assumed you were Rufus' new (stunning) girlfriend, he wasn't expecting to feel a sudden wave of relief when you had explained you and Rufus were just friends. After a couple more meetings and Rufus mentioning you were thinking of learning the drums again, Roger offered to teach you. A few months passed and then he finally asked you on a date. After successfully keeping your relationship out of the media for the best part of a year, here you were.

"Oh, love," Roger let out a heavy sigh as he shoved the newspaper to the side as he looked up to you. He placed his hands back on your waist. "You know not to listen to what they say."

You nodded as you placed your hands on Roger's now tense shoulders. "They made it sound like you stole me from, Rufus." You whispered, letting your fingers softly toy with Roger's soft gray hair at the base of his neck. "I don't like how they talk about you sometimes." You let out a tired sigh.

"Listen to me," Roger began as he pulled you down to sit on his left knee, his large hands falling to your thigh and waist. Thanks to the pajama shorts you were wearing you had the pleasure of feeling Roger's warm hands on your skin. "We both know nothing they say is true. Don't let their lies upset you, darlin'. You know how much I love you, right?"

You nodded, your fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. "I do, but-"

Roger lifted his hand from your thigh and cupped your face pulling you into a hard but gentle kiss. Your fingers screwed up around his shirt as you let out a soft moan into Roger's mouth allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. You could taste the coffee he'd been drinking whilst in his meetings and the cigarettes he was meant to be giving up.

You pulled back for air, blushing slightly as Roger smirked up at you. "Now, do you want to ask me that question again?"

You shook your head with a small grin. "I think I know your answer."

Roger raised his eyebrow. "Only think? Hmm, looks like I'll just have to show you." Roger dropped his face to the curve of your shoulder and began attacking the bare skin where the jumper you had on had fallen off.

You let out a loud squeal and giggle as Roger attacked you, his beard tickling you as he used his fingers to do the same. The pair of you fell onto the bed, giggling like school kids before you began to calm down only enough to slowly peck kisses to each other lovingly.

You moved in sync with one another hands pulling clothing off the other as your lips moved against each other.

"Lay back, love," Roger whispered once you were both naked. You did as he said placing your head upon the pillows and allowed him to do what he wanted to you.

He started with pressing a kid to your lips before he softly kissed a line down your neck, nipping and licking as he did. He pressed his lips over the tops of your breasts, his hands softly cupping them and pushing them together as he kissed and licked and nipped at your nipples. Your eyes fell shut as your mouth fell open letting small moans escape. Whilst he had one pretty little nub in between his lips he pinched and rolled the other one between his fingers, knowing how much you loved it. Once satisfied he'd paid enough attention to them he made his way south, his lips trailing behind his fingertips until he came face to face with his destination.

The sinful moan that left your mouth as Roger's tongue pressed against you and his hands grabbed a hold of your ass was pure pornographic. There was nothing more Roger loved than being between your thighs eating you out, well, maybe one or two other things.

"Oh, Rog," You cried out as he pushed a single finger inside your dripping pussy, humming at the sweet taste. "More, please," You begged, your fingers tangled in his gray locks as you pushed him closer to you.

He complied, adding a second and then a third finger licking and sucking at your clit as he did. "Fuck, baby," He moaned. "Always so good."

"Fuck, Rog, there!" You almost screamed as he hit your G-spot over and over. "Fuck, yes,"

Roger could feel you squeezing his fingers, you were close. "C'mon baby, come for me."

It didn't take much more, your back arched as Roger's lips wrapped around your swollen and sensitive bud and you came hard around Roger's fingers. He moaned against you lapping up your juices as you came down from your high.

You threw your arm over your eyes letting out a breathy giggle. "Fuck," You grinned lifting your arm to look at Roger. 

Roger grinned smugly as he sat up wiping his hand down his now drenched beard. "Not bad for an old man, eh?" He sent you a cheeky wink making you blush and smile even more at him.

"Shut up," You reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him down to you. You pressed your lips against him in a hard kiss moaning into his mouth as you tasted yourself. "Can I ride you?" You almost whispered.

Roger nodded. "Of course you can, love," Roger grinned rolling onto his back. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled a condom out, whilst Roger tore open the packet you gently wrapped your hand around his hard cock and gave it a few slow pumps. "Fuck, love," Roger closed his eyes letting you slowly stroke him. "Here, or I'll cum before you even get started." He handed you the condom letting out a shaky breath as you tighten your grip around his cock.

You carefully put the condom on before you straddled Roger's hips, lining him up at your entrance before slowly sinking down his thick length. "Oh, fuck," You moaned leaning forwards, your hands laying over his chest as he grabbed a hold of your waist. "God, Roger," You slowly bounce up and down, his cock slid in and out of you perfectly. "So, good."

"Fuck, sweetheart," Roger's grip tightened on your waist. He began to raise his hips, pushing his cock even deeper inside you. "Shit!"

You leaned down and firmly pressed your lips to his. Roger slid his hands up your back, holding you tightly against his chest as he snapped his hips to connect with yours over and over, driving into you.

"Fuck, fuck," You cried out digging your nails into Roger's shoulders as the head of his cock hit your G-spot. Your new position meant your sensitive clit was rubbing against Roger's public bone.

"C'mon, babygirl, cum for me!" Roger growled in your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine and pushing you over the edge.

You screamed out Roger's name as you came, squeezing around his cock and sending him over the edge too.

Slowly you rolled off of a Roger snuggling into his side, a tired smile on both of your faces. "Wow," You hummed happily looking up to Roger.

Roger nodded with a grin. "Did that, answer your question?"

You let out a light giggle. "Most definitely!" You pressed a light kiss to Roger's bearded cheek.

"Good, now, I've got a question for you." You nodded your head for. Him to carry on. "Move in with me?"

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to live with me, properly." Roger smiled. "Here."

"But, we haven't been together that long." You frowned slightly, worrying already about what people would think.

"And? We both love each other and you're here every night anyway, aren't you?" He spoke as he brushed some of your hair from your face. You nodded slowly. "Plus, you've already taken over half my bloody wardrobe and started adding extra cushions to everything-"

You let out a mock gasp hitting his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I don't hear you complaining about the cushions when you've hurt your back, old man." You teased, grinning up at him.

"Less of the old man, young lady, or I'll put you over my knee," Roger said as he gave your ass cheek a light tap making you giggle. "So? Will you move in?"

You pretend to think about for a second before nodding. "Hmm, I guess, I mean, you're at that age now where you need a full time career- ha, no, no," You squealed out a laugh as Roger rolled on top of you, digging his fingers into your sides making you laugh loudly.

"It's a good job I love you, you little minx."

You grinned wrapping your arms around his neck. "Good job I love you..."


	7. 1977!Brian May x reader - SMUT

No strings. No feelings. Just sex. Easy, right? Wrong. Fuck was you wrong.

It started harmless enough. You'd known and had been best friends with the lads for years, there since the Smile days, later becoming Queen's 'stylist'. It was just an excuse to hang out all these years. One day Brian offered to take you out for a few drinks, help you get over your arsehole ex-boyfriend who'd just dumped you for your flatmate. A few drinks lead to a few more and you confessing a tiny crush you had on Brian, which led to some drunken kissing and some rather explicit touching.

The next morning when you woke-up in Brian's bed being brought a freshly brewed mug of tea, you thanked him and apologized for the drunken state you'd gotten in. The two of you spent practically all day talking in Brian's bed like it was nothing.

As much fun as it was touring, you knew first hand how tiring and stressful it could be. There weren't many options when it came to ways to relieve your stress, sleeping with the odd groupie helped, but sometimes even that was more hassle than it was worth for Brian and you didn't exactly have that option. That's how you agreed to the next tour. Brian wanted to spend his nights fucking you, no one else.

No strings. No feelings. Just sex.

It seemed so easy. You were both recently single, you'd always gotten on, the sex had been fucking hot and you were already going to be on tour so no one would be suspicious. It was all great, perfectly fine until it wasn't.

You moaned loudly as you came for the third time that night, your nails scratching down Brian's back as he fucked you hard. His lips kissed and ripped at your neck as he continued to slam into you.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered into your ear, nipping at your earlobe. "All mine, aren't you?" You nodded. "Say it."

"Yours."

"Louder," Brian growled as he fucked you harder.

"Yours." You moaned. "Oh, God, I love you!"

"What?" Brian asked, pushing himself up so he could look at your face.

You gulped shaking your head. "N-Nothing," You answered, your voice shakey as you pushed him back and sat up, moving away from him.

Brian sat up as well, letting out a heavy sigh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Y/N, you know- I-"

"M'sorry, Brian," You sobbed.

He shook his head as he stood up. "M' sorry, I can't-"

You held your tears in as you listened to Brian gather his things and make a hasty exit. The moment the door slammed shut you fell onto the mattress, sobbing into your pillow as you curled up into a ball. You were an idiot to think you could ignore your heart.

Thankfully the next day wasn't a show day but it meant you were traveling, which meant you were also going to be spending all day with Brian. You didn't speak a word to him, you didn't even look at him.

You felt so fucking stupid, you'd agreed not to let feelings get involved but how could you not. Brian was the perfect gentleman. Caring and kind, smart, funny, talented, he always cared about your needs. Even long before the two of you started sleeping together, Brian was always there for you. He could tell just from one look at you when you were upset or worried. He knew how you liked your coffee in the morning unless you're hungover then you want a strong mug of tea.

You should have said no to the bloody party when Roger asked if you about it but you found yourself there, regretting it. You tried not to watch Brian as he whispered into the young girl's ear, making her giggle and touch his arm. You wanted to enjoy yourself, have a good time at the party you'd been dragged to, forget about everything that happened, but you couldn't. Your heart was only breaking even more.

"If we're doing this, then it's just us. We sleep with no one else." Brian brushed back your hair with his right hand as he looked down at you, his left arm around your shoulders.

You nodded. "Agreed. I'm yours and you're mine." You let out a small laugh. "But, just sex."

Brian grinned. "And other things."

You hadn't even realized you were crying until Roger stood in front of you, blocking your view of Brian and the young girl. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, reaching up to brush away the few tears that had started falling.

You shook your head, quickly wiping the rest of the tears away. "No-Nothing, Rog, I'm fine." You mustered up the best smile you could but it failed to fill your face like your real smiles do.

Roger shook his head, a frown setting deep in his brow as he stepped closer to you. He reached up and cupped your face, lightly brushing his thumb over your cheek as he did. "C'mon, love, I know you, remember?" He smirked a little, wiggling his eyebrows making you smile. "I've seen your real smile, hell, I've put a real smile on your face, so I know for a fact, you're lying."

You let out a short gasp before you reached up and punched Roger's shoulder jokingly. "Shut up!" You grinned at him.

Roger beamed. "There we go." He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Now, tell me what's wrong, please?" He whispered into your ear as he held you close.

Your eyes met Brian's as he glared at you and Roger, he looked pissed as he watched you hug Roger back and bury your head in his shoulder. "It's nothing, Roger," You smiled pulling back, cupping his face in between your hands. "Promise." You whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, silently thanking him for the hug before excusing yourself to the ladies.

You didn't really need to go, you just needed to get some space between you and Brian. You stood over the sink as you stared into the mirror, you looked so sad and pathetic. Being in love wasn't meant to make you feel like crap. God, you hated yourself right now.

"What the FUCK, was all that about?" The door to the restroom flew open as Brian barged in surprising you and the two other women that were in there.

You sent them an apologetic look as they quickly made a run for it, leaving you and Brian in the room alone. "You can't just barge in here, Brian." You scolded him, turning away from him.

"And you can't shag, Roger... again." He hissed.

Your eyes widened as you spun back around to face him. "How DARE YOU, tell me who I can and can't fuck. You don't see me telling you to put your dick away, do you?"

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean that slutty groupie you've practically been humping all night, Bri," You frowned, folding your arms over your chest. "You don't see me getting all pissy, about her, do you?"

"There is no her, Y/N."

"And there's no me and Roger, Brian." You snapped. "Not that it's any of your business if there was. Now, if you'll excuse me," You began to walk past him to leave but Brian grabbed a hold of your upper arm. "Let go, Brian."

"No, not until we talk about this,"

"Oh, now you want to talk," You scoffed, pulling your arm out of his grip. "There is nothing, to talk about and if there was, I don't want to, so piss off!"

"Please," Brian whispered as he wrapped his arm around your waist, ignoring your protest. "Please, baby," He tried to lean in and kiss you, knowing you always couldn't resist his lips but this time you weren't having it.

"No!" You raised your hand and slapped Brian across his face, your tears falling as you saw the hurt look cross his beautiful eyes but you were hurt too. "You don't get to decide when we talk. You lost that right when you walked out. Goodbye, Brian,"

Brian stood staring after you as you disappeared out the door. You looked so hurt and betrayed as you looked up at him and then when you left. He hated seeing you cry and it was because of him. He thought he could ignore what you had said and he could just go back to how things were before you started sleeping with each other, that's why he was talking to the groupie, trying to make himself forget all about you but he couldn't. You had taken up permanent residence in his head now.

"Shit," Brian's shoulders sagged as he let out a short sigh of despair. "Idiot!" He grabbed ahold of the door handle and yanked the door open, his eyes began searching for you in the crowded room but you were gone.

You ripped your clothes from your body as soon as you stepped into your hotel room, you needed to wash away the day. You wrapped a towel around you once you were naked and walked into the ensuite and turned the shower on when there was a repeated pounding on your door. You frowned as you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, God you looked awful. You sighed before you walked to the door and opened it, immediately regretting not checking beforehand who it was.

"What do you want, Brian?" You let out a heavy sigh as you turned away from the door.

"To talk," Brian spoke as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"No," You snapped looking over your shoulder to him. "We don't need to talk, you made everything clear when you walked out that night. That's it, we're done." You whimpered the last few words. "Now," You cleared your throat. "If you don't mind," You stepped around him and walked into the bathroom, your tears slowly falling.

Brian reached out to grab you but stopped himself. "Please, Y/N, let me explain," Brian pleaded. You shook your head as you pushed the bathroom door to but not closing it all the way. Brian could see you in the mirror as you let your towel drop to the floor. His breathing caught in his throat as he watched you get into the shower, not protesting his presence so he took that as his cue to talk. "How I reacted that night was, fucking stupid, I know," He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay, I never meant to hurt you-"

You scoffed. "You have a bloody funny way of doing it," You hissed at him through the door.

"Please, Y/N, you took me by surprise, with your words. They, they were the last words I had expected you to say. I never," Brian's voice cracked as his own tears began to fall. "I, I was afraid,"

"What are you afraid of?" You asked. You'd abandoned showering yourself at this point, you just stood under the water silently crying, your body shaking.

"Hurting you," He cried leaning on the door frame. "I love you, have for years. But, I was always, too scared to tell you. I thought you wouldn't love me back. I, I'm no good for you, Y/N," He sighed.

"Why, would you think that?"

Brian slowly pushed the bathroom door open, wanting to be closer to you. "You said it yourself, this lifestyle isn't one you would want to share with a man,"

"When?"

"When you broke-up with, Roger."

Roger. You closed your eyes letting out a soft sigh. "Brian," You thought about what he was referring to. "Roger and I dated for three weeks in college, Brian. In that time he managed to flirt with every girl he met, make-out with two others and finger one in a bathroom at one of your gigs. It was his way with women, I couldn't share my life with," You let out a small chuckle as you thought back to when you were younger. You were never really upset when you found out what Roger was up to with other girls, apart of you always knew he'd still be like that. You were never mean to be more than friends, who'd shagged, a lot.

"Ever the gentleman," Brian tutted making you smile. "So, not the band?"

"Not the band."

Brian let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand down his face. "I was being selfish, Y/N, I wanted to have you but I didn't want to get my heart broken, so that's why I said the no feelings things," He let out a heavy sigh as leaned and against the sink looking into the fogged mirror. "I was a fool to think no one would get hurt, to think I could make myself just want your body and not all of you. I was, trying, to be this big rockstar, like Roger is women but, who am I kidding," He huffed. "I can't, I, I fucking love you, Y/N and I am truly sorry for being a, a,"

"A piss flap?" You let out a small giggle turning to face Brian's shadow on the other side of the curtain.

He nodded smiling. "Yes, one of those." He chuckled briefly before he also turned to face your shadow. "Can you forgive me?"

You were silent for a few seconds, the only sound being that of the water hitting the bathtub. Brian's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he waited for your answer. He almost jumped out of his skin when you pulled back the curtain with no shame, baring your glistening wet body to him. His mouth went dry as his eyes fell to your chest, your nipples hardening from the sudden cool breeze.

"Only if you join me," The corners of your mouth slowly began to rise into a mischievous grin as you watched Brian.

His eyes darkened as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, slowly bobbing his head as he began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

Brian was climbing into the shower with you before he'd even taken his underwear off, his large calloused hands held your face as he leant down to press his lips against yours in a hungry kiss. Your hands slid over his hips as you kissed him back, your fingers hooking into the waist band of his soaking underwear to push them down his long legs.

"Beautiful," Brian whispered against your lips, his hands running down your neck and shoulders, over your breast and down your sides and over the curve of your arse as the hot water cascaded over his head and down his body. "So, beautiful," He moaned against your lips.

You moaned into his mouth as you rolled your hips against him. "Please, Bri, need you,"

"I know," He growled. He moved his hands to the backs of your thighs as he bent, scooping you up and pinning your body against the wall as he wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed across your jaw and nipped at your neck as he rolled his hips against your pussy, pulling a deep moan from your chest. "Fuck, I need you, love," Brian moaned as he grabbed a hold of his cock.

"Please, baby," You pressed your lips against his in a messy kiss, tangling your fingers in his long curls. "Please, Bri, fuck me," You begged.

Brian hummed as he brushed the head of his cock through your wet lips before he began to push into you slowly. You both cried out from the immense pleasure you felt as Brian filled you full. Your legs squeezed around Brian's waist and your nails dug into his shoulders, moaning loudly. Brian drew his hips back until the head of his cock was almost out before slamming back inti you.

"Oh, fuck," You moaned.

Brian grunted as he slowly continued to fuck you. "Fuck, love your pussy, so much," Brian kissed your neck. "God, I love you,"

You nodded, gasping as he hit deep in side of you. "Love you too, Brian, so fuck," You cried out.

Your back burned from where it was banging into the cold tiled wall, but you didn't care. You pulled him closer, pulling at his hair as your pussy squeezed around him. Your moans mixed and echoed around the bathroom along with the sound of skin slapping skin and that of the streaming water.

Brian slipped his hand between your bodies and pressed his long rough fingers against your hot sensitive clit, rubbing it in tight circles as he rammed into you, his mouth sucking at your neck as you moaned out in pure ecstasy.

"That's it baby, squeeze my cock," Brian hissed as he felt you squeeze him over and over.

"Yes, oh God, Bri, yes," The air was knocked from your lungs as Brian worked your orgasm from you, fast and hard he worked his cock in side of you.

The hand that was holding you up gripped a hold of your thigh and ass, digging his mark into you as Brian held his cock deep inside of you, cumming hard.

You kissed at Brian's jaw and cheek, slowly moving to his lips. The kiss you shared was slow and passionate as Brian gently put you back onto your feet, his hands sliding up your sides, gently brushing over your breasts.

You pulled back taking in a deep breath. "Wow," You whispered, your warm breath hitting Brian's mouth.

He took a deep breath nodding, his lips curling up into a smitten smile. "Wow," He chuckled softly, glancing down, his face taking on a slight blush as he looked between your bodies. "You do forgive me, right, love?"

You nodded smiling. "Of course, I do, Bri. I love you," You reached up to brushed some of his wet curls from his face. "I. Love. You." You kissed him in between each word.

Brian chuckled, nodding. "And, I love you,"


	8. Present Day!Brian May x younger!reader - SMUT

Being Queen + Adam's publicist, as well as the publicist for Brian and Roger's solo projects, meant you spent a lot of time around them. No one questioned your presence around them, even outside of touring. You became very close to the three of them, you were one of their close friends.

You were closest to Brian. The two of you were... intimate. There'd always been something there between the two of you. You didn't mind his age, it only showed he was mature and a gentleman. You loved that he was kind, and caring to you, treated you like a 'little girl', that needing taking care of. Sometimes he treated you like a 'naughty girl' and gave you a spanking if he needed to.

"Is Brian in?" You smiled politely at the young girl behind the desk of the rescue centre.

She nodded. "He's in his office, Y/N, but he said not to be disturbed." She glanced over to the unusually shut door that leads to him. "He doesn't seem himself." She whispered as she leaned over the desk towards you.

You frowned, "What do you mean?"

She let out a little sigh as she glanced back over to the door. "He hasn't come out of his office all day. He's not even gone out to the hedgehogs."

"Oh," You looked over to the door. The blinds were pulled down, essentially blocking the world out. "Well, don't worry. He can't, not, talk to me." You gave her a sly smile.

The young girl grinned. "You always manage to put a smile on his face, Y/N."

Yes, I wonder why.

"Do you want coffee?"

You shook your head, "I'm good thank you." You smiled before heading over to Brian's office. You took a deep breath and slowly pushed his door open. "Bri?" You called out to him. Your breath caught in your throat as your gaze finally landed on him.

Brian lifted his head, his eyes seeming to brighten ever so slightly as he looked at you. "Hello, love." He gave you a weak smile, taking his glasses off. "How are you?"

You shut the door behind you, then walked over to him. "I should be asking you. Tina says you're not yourself? Everything okay?"

"Fine." He huffed, dropping his gaze back to what was on his desk and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Your brow creased as you dropped your bag to the floor. "You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am."

You rolled your eyes, "No, you're being grumpy." You dropped into the seat opposite him. "What's going on with you? You're usually bright and cheerful."

"Everyone is allowed a day to be, grumpy, Y/N," Brian grumbled as he hunched forwards.

You studied him in silence for a few minutes, before you stood up and moved around his side of the desk and forced him to turn his chair around. You slipped your arm around his shoulders and sat on his knee.

"You're sad," You gently pulled his glasses off and put them on the desk before you brushed some of his curls back. "I can see it in your eyes, Brian, something is wrong."

He sighed and leaned into your touch as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "It's nothing, love, honestly."

You shook your head. "Bri, please tell me. Are you okay? Is it your leg again? Your heart?" You asked slightly panicked as you placed your hand on his forehead as if you'd work out what was wrong with him.

He huffed and grabbed your wrist. "No! It's none of that shit. I am, fine!" He glared up at you making you feel guilty for pestering him.

"Sorry." You mumbled and pushed yourself off his lap.

"Y/N," Brian leaned forwards, "M'sorry, baby girl, I didn't mean to snap at you." He took your hand and pulled you closer to him, pushing you gently until you perched yourself on the edge of his desk. "It's just..." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm bloody old, Y/n."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm old." He sighed, "What on earth do you see in me?" He sat back in his seat and removed his hands from you. "I'm grey, wrinkly, fat, fragile, slow... almost triple your age." He shook his head and pushed himself away from you. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with an old fool like me. You should be off with someone your age, who can take you out and not keep you a secret. Who's not married-"

"Stop! Just, stop it, Brian!"

You dropped to your knees in front of him and covered his mouth with your hand, your other one rested on his shoulder.

"One, yes, you're older than me but you've never let that stand in your way of anything. You use your wisdom from the years of living your life to the fullest to teach others, including me, and Adam, and all your followers and fans. Two, your not wrinkly, just aged like a fine wine."

You smiled up at him softly as you removed your hand from his mouth and cupped his face. Brian smiled weakly, leaning into your touch ever so slightly.

"You're still as sexy, if not more so with your grey curls."

Brian scoffed, "If you say so." He smiled.

"I do, and you're nowhere near fat, so you can stop thinking like that and as for fragile... my arse, you are. And, tell me again you're slow when your slamming into my pussy," You whispered against his ear before moving and pressing a soft kiss to his lips that he thankfully returned. His hands slipped across your sides, giving you a soft squeeze. "And the married thing, I thought we both agreed we knew what we were getting into when we started this?"

Brian nodded, "You're right, I just... I don't want you getting hurt by any of this if, things go tits up."

"I'll be right there by your side if that's what you want. Any time you want this to end, you just say the word and I'll leave. Do you want me to?" You asked, feeling your heart practically bursting out your chest.

Brian shook his head and leaned forwards, pressing his lips against yours in a much harder kiss this time. "Please, don't leave me, baby girl. I need you." He whispered before kissing you again.

You moaned softly into his mouth, your tongue tangling with Brian's as the two of you deepened your kiss.

Brian was the first to pull back, the two of you taking in a deep breath. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

You nodded biting your bottom lip. "Back to mine? I have something to show you, actually." You grinned cheekily at him as you began to get up from where you knelled between his legs.

Brian nodded, "Sounds good, baby girl. I'll meet you there." He pressed one final kiss to your lips before he too got up from his seat.

The two of you left Brian's office, saying your goodbyes to one another before heading off in different directions.

You had a feeling you knew where Brian was going, most likely home to make his excuses for his absence for a few hours. You tried not to think about it, it made you sad.

A little guilty, sometimes but Brian assured you his marriage to Anita wasn't anything more than just on paper anymore. In all the years you've known Brian, you've never really spoken to Anita, even before you and Brian began being extra friendly with one another.

You'd spoken to Roger about it before, not giving too much away but you were sure Brian had informed his friend of your relationship because he knew Roger would never judge. He'd said himself it was like they were just housemates now, not like they were a married couple.

Once you had arrived home, you took a quick shower, mostly to soften your skin with some of the body lotions and oils Brian had given you. Before getting changed into your surprise for Brian. It was a baby pink silk slip that split up the sides until it came to your waist, where lace covers your breasts, showing your already pebbled nipples. It had a matching thong, that you knew Brian was going to love.

"Y/N?" Brian called out as he shut the door behind him and dropped his key onto the small table the door.

"In here, Bri!" You answered from your bedroom.

Brian quickly took off his coat and hung it up, before he kicked his shoes off and then made his way to you. "I got us a bottle of-" Brian froze, his mouth going dry as his gaze landed on you, knelt on the bedroom floor before him. "Jesus, Y/N, are you trying to give me another heart attack?" He grinned at you.

You bit your lip as you shook your head, giggling. "Of course not, sir."

Brian let out a deep growl as he put the bottle of wine on top of the chest of draws before he walked towards you. "No, of course not." He placed his hand on the back of your head gently. "I know what you want to give me."

You nodded and reached up to unbuttoned his jeans. With his help, you dropped his jeans and his briefs to reveal his hard cock. You licked your lips at the magnificent sight before you. You didn't care that Brian was in his seventies, he had a cock like the God he was.

"Can I taste you, sir? Please?" You looked up at him through your eyelashes.

Brian nodded. His eyes fell shut as you wrapped your hand around his shaft, giving it a light squeeze before you leaned forwards and ran the tip of your tongue over the head of his cock.

"Oh, baby," He breathed in deeply as you ran your tongue over his smooth skin slowly. "Oh, I've missed this." He moaned as he threaded his fingers through your hair. "Please, baby, don't tease me."

You smiled up at Brian. You pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock before wrapping your lips around it and giving it a firm suck before sinking down his hard length. You moaned around him, the taste one you easily became addicted to.

Slowly you bobbed your head, your lips tightening around his cock as you sucked. Your tongue running up and down on his underside before you pulled off his length and began to pump his cock using your saliva as lubricant.

"Is that good, sir?"

"Oh, God," He moaned. "That's it, baby girl." He pushed your head back towards his cock. "Please, keep sucking baby girl. You're so good with that pretty mouth,"

You grinned up at him before wrapping your lips around his cock again. You sped up, sucking his cock harder and twisting your hand around his shaft.

"Oh, fuck... baby," Brian's hips moved forwards, pushing his cock further into your mouth.

You moaned around him, sucking and slurping. You moved your hand from around Brian's cock and cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them. You pulled off smiling up at him, "Please, sir, cum in my mouth. Let me taste you." You begged.

Brian nodded as he pushed you back. He held your head in both hands and began pushing his cock in and out of your mouth. After a few more pumps he held your face close to him, his cock down your throat, and let out a deep growl as you swallowed around his cock.

"Fuck!" Brian growled as he came.

You pulled off Brian's cock, gasping for air before licking your lips and looked up to him through your eyelashes.

Brian smiled, exhausted but happy as he held his hand out for you to take. He pulled you up, wrapping his arms around you and pressed his lips against yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. His large hands squeezed your waist and hips.

"Let's get a look at you then, love." Brian grinned, pushing you back slightly. A low growl left his chest as his eyes drank you in. "Yep, definitely trying to give me a heart attack." He chuckled lowly. "Get on the bed, baby girl. Spread your legs for me." He winked at you.

You let out an excited giggle, doing as you had been told to.

Brian kicked his shorts off, along with the rest of his clothes. He licked his lips as he watched you spread your legs. Your tiny thong doing nothing to hide your wet pussy.

"Beautiful," Brian whispered as he knelt between your legs, running his knuckles over your wet thong. He pushed the thong to the side and pushed two of his long fingers inside your dripping core, stretching you open. "So, warm and wet." He moaned.

"Please, sir," You moaned, "I need you." You begged, your voice was breathy.

"Shh, baby, let me play with you first." Brian lightly caressed your thigh as slowly pumped his fingers inside of you, twisting them before scissored his fingers. "Fuck." He moaned, "I love this pussy."

You cupped your breasts and rolled your nipples through the lace as Brian rubbed his thumb against your aching clit.

Brian grinned as he slowly pulled his fingers from inside you. You let out a deep moan as he lifted his fingers and put them into his mouth. "I can eat you all day, baby girl." He winked as you before he leaned forwards. "Good girl," Brian praised you as you opened your mouth for him to place his fingers in.

You moaned and sucked around his fingers.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby girl," Brian ordered. You nodded eagerly and turned over, pushing yourself up so your backside was in the air.

You let out a loud cry of pleasure after Brian slapped his hand across your backside. Brian pushed the silk up until your backside was visible before pulling your thong down to the middle of your thigh.

"Are you going to fill me up, sir?" You wiggled your ass in the air for him.

Brian let out a short chuckle before slapping his hand across your cheeks once more. "Yes, baby, I am." He said as he took a hold of his cock, frowning slightly. "Hmm, do you have-"

You picked the bottle of lube up from next to your pillow and looked at Brian over your shoulder. "Here," You smiled softly, "It's flavoured. In case you decided to have a taste after." You winked teasingly at him making him chuckle.

"Thanks, baby girl." He took the bottle from you and squeeze a generous amount onto his cock and began to slowly pump his cock, hissing at the feeling and the excitement of soon being engulfed by your heat. "Ready for me, baby?" Brian asked as he ran the tip of his rock through your folds.

You hummed, pushing back onto his cock. "Yes, sir."

Brian moaned and slowly pushed into you, his hands sliding over your backside to rest on your hips. "Oh, fuck," You moaned out along with Brian as his thick cock began to open you up. "So, good," He breathed out as he bottomed out, his balls laying against your clit.

"Please, sir." You begged.

Brian was usually a soft, caring lover unless you had been naughty and then he would fuck your brains, but tonight he had to prove to himself.

He quickly pulled out of you before slamming back into you, the head of his cock hitting your G-spot and causing you to cry out. He growled deeply as your pussy swallowed his cock, over and over. His hands tightened around you as he pulled you on and off his cock, his balls slapping against your clit, adding extra pressure and causing you to see stars.

"Oh, God. Fuck. Brian!" You cried, "Yes! Yes!"

"That's it," Brian hammered into you, slapping his hand against your cheek. "Fuck, baby... God!"

Breathy moans and cries of pleasure echoed around the room as Brian slammed into you. He reached over you and wrapped his hand around your throat, lifting you up until the two of you were pressed together. As he tightened his hold around your throat, Brian used his other hand to pull down the front of your slip, a slight tear here and there as he fought to get to your breasts.

He pressed his mouth against your neck, his breast fanning over your sweat-covered skin as he squeezed and pinched your breasts. "Fuck, baby girl, I can't last much longer." He heaved.

You shook your head, "Cum, Brian, please. Fill me up!" You begged. You turned your face towards him as you reached up and grabbed Brian's face, crashing your lips against his.

Brian growled into your mouth as your pussy quivered around his cock. Brian gave one final, sharp thrust and came. His arms wrapped tightly around you as the two of you held onto one another.

As you pulled back from one another you could help let out a small giggle, "Told you, you're not slow... sir,"

Brian chuckled, "No, I guess you're right, but don't be expecting that for a bloody while." He kissed you once more.

Still got it...


End file.
